Knight in Shining Armour
by MissPoe
Summary: Kara hated the idea of Cally being on board the prision ship. She wanted to protect her, be her knight in shining armour. Now she waits for her to wake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just doing this for kicks =] Author's note: I've only just started watching the series and am half way into season 2 so if I get something wrong try not to be too mean and just let me know kindly. Please and thank-you.

Spoilers: Season 1, Episode 3

Pushing the tears form her eyes Lieutenant Kara Thrace continued to stare and the sleeping Specialist who was always so full of life. Sitting in the doctors quarters on Galactica the Lieutenant went over the throughs she had about previous event on the day and the girl laying in the bed in front of her.

_How could this have happened? It was not supposed to get out of hand. _

Cally Henderson was a Specialist. She was not supposed to be in the field. But she had been. She was assigned to a team sent to the prison ship _Astral Queen_ to enlist prison volunteers for water recovery from an icy moon. That's all she was supposed to do. She wasn't meant to be laying there in front of her. She wasn't meant to be a hostage. And she most defiantly wasn't supposed to get shot. She was just apart of the delegation, she wasn't a soldier.

Kara couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. The moment she knew Cally had been sent there she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Call it her gut-instinct or maybe it was something more about her friendship with the girl, she didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't like it, not one bit.

They had always been friends, right from the Specialist's first day on board Galactica. Kara had just entered the cargo-bay for the viper's alongside Shannon. They had been teasing each other, the cylon thinking that Thrace puking just a few summers ago still being hilarious. It wasn't till she heard a giggle from behind the Chief that she ever paid any real attention to those around the squabbling duo. After introductions had been made, Kara remembers not wanting to move. Not wanting to let go of the brunette's hand. To just stay in the moment. It was nice.

But it wasn't nice right now, not when the girl in question wasn't around to make fun of her just like Boomer would.

_How could they do this to her? _

It took a while before the news had set in about what was happening on _Astral Queen_ before Kara got her head out of her butt and went to follow out her orders. She remembers the look on Commander Adama and Tigh's face as they told her about the hostage situation. She remembers the white hot flash of anger coursing through her body as they told her who was on the prison ship. But she couldn't do a think about it as they shuttled her and a few others off.

Kara remembers the blank faces of the marine's around her. They to were sombre. They knew each person that was being held hostage. Well maybe they didn't know Billy that well but he was a nice enough bloke and they all knew that.

She also remembers her jumbled train of thought. Not knowing if things were getting worse the longer they weren't there. Not knowing if Tom Zarek would order their kill. Order Cally's kill.

Apart of her hated the fact that she stalled. She hesitated. She waited for Lee to do whatever it was he was doing, to talk and compromise. But Cally was lying on a bunk bleeding, and she should have taken the shot. Sometimes she hated having too much faith in Lee, she felt like she failed Cally.

Shuffling her feet as she made to get more comfortable, Kara easily accepted the notion that she would be there a while. She wasn't going to leave, not now. Not after it took her all her strength and courage to enter the corridor outside this very room.

_Why did they send you? _

She remembers asking that exact question as she made an attempt to control the anger. She remembers Tigh giving a snort in her direction, thinking she was out of line once again for asking such an absurd question. But she wasn't and Adama knew that. Frak, most of the time he knew things before they even came into her conscious awareness. This time she was grateful for that.

Adama had felt guilty, it was written all over his face. He knew that sending her in would have caused some problems for the Lieutenant. Kara was not used to not having Cally around her constantly and this in itself was a problem. She was too emotionally attached to the girl. He had thought sending Billy and Petty Officer Dualla along with her and his son wouldn't land him in to much hot water. But apparently it had.

Not in a sense that she would lash out and hit him. No, she would do that to others but not him. He was a father-figure of sorts to her. But that wouldn't stop Kara from hurting. She wouldn't yell or scream because he knew she was holding it in for whomever was holding the hostages at bay. She wouldn't make a mistake and get one of her own shot, she was too clear minded at the moment. It was clear enough for her to see that she needed to get everyone out with minimal damage. But most importantly she was clear headed enough to no frak up.

Kara knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. He wouldn't put anyone at risk like that, especially someone whom he knew so personally. At times both Kara and Cally were like daughters to him, Dee and Boomer included. No he was not to blame, at least not entirely. Lee had later told her that it was President Roslin who hand-picked each individual. Well Billy had picked Dee but she had pick Cally. And to her that was just unacceptable. Everyone knew that Cally was off limits, both her and the Chef watched out for her even when she opposed the idea.

She get out a sigh.

A brief flicker of thought was over her. But she couldn't let it be more than that. They didn't give into terrorists, no matter what. Kara had heard Adama go on about how if they did it would open the flood-gates and everyone would start demanding things. In the brief moment she wondered that if they did give in, would Cally have died. Would she have still gotten shot and nearly raped? No she couldn't think like that. Adama was family, and Cally was alive.

Looking at the supposably fragile girl, Kara had to wonder if she really was okay. She had been held prisoner, had to fight off a rapist and got shot for trying to fight him off or was it because she ripped his ear off? She was still a little hazy when it came to exact details. But all she really needed to know was if Cally was going to be okay.

Just a few moments ago, Kara had passed the Chief and two of his men as they exited her room once they were sure she was sleeping soundly. They had given her a nod, respectably choosing not to comment about her late presence by the Specialist's bedside. The Chef however wasn't as quite.

"Why didn't you come to see her right away?" he had asked. Every time he had seen Starbuck anywhere near her viper he was bound to see Cally not far behind. Together he was sure the they would be about to fix the most tragic of vipers and save it from the scrap-heap.

But frak, she had asked herself the same question. And the truth of the matter was, it scared her. Cally scared her. The entire situation scared her.

So here were the facts: The President chose the team. Kara didn't like the idea of Cally being on it but she wasn't around to argue. The Commander agreed to let his people go aboard the _Astral Queen_. And that in itself was betrayal. He knew the Lieutenant wouldn't approve, not that it was her place to disapprove. She could not call the shots, she couldn't tell Cally to stay behind and she couldn't protect her. And that was the problem.

As soon a Adama had told her to storm the ship she done so without asking why she should be in charge. She had told herself that it was because the mighty son of Zeus; Apollo was on board, that her co-workers were on board. But that wasn't right. She done so because she wanted to be Cally's knight in shining armour.

Cally was hers to protect, plain and simple. Well the Chef did at times to but he always let her take the lead. It seemed that he knew too, just like Adama.

_How did I miss this? _

Before she had a chance to doubt her newest revelation, Cally begun to stir. Spotting a deer caught in the headlights appearance Kara had no idea what to do with herself.

Should I get up and leave before she notices that I'm gone? No that would be cowardly and she would want to know that I've come to see her, were friends.

Chewing on her bottom lip Kara didn't know what to make of her latest train of thought as Cally slowly opened her yes. But any doubt she had of walking away was gone in a matter of seconds as the Specialist focused in on her and gave one of her brightest smiles in return.

_Defiantly couldn't walk away now even if I tried. _

[should I continue?]


	2. Chapter 2

Blown away by her dazzling smile, Kara re-shuffled herself back into the seat.

"Hey" was all she could manage to choke out, half tempted to keep the peaceful silence she found herself swimming in, half tempted to talk a mile a minute about anything and everything.

_And why did I want to walk away from this? This meaning the presence of a beautiful brunette absolutely happy to see me, me as in Kara Thrace. Not as in the awkward, slightly ashamed and oddly bizarre feeling in the pit of my stomach mere seconds ago. This ones for the record books. _

Cally on the other hand wasn't as torn. She wanted to bask in the glow of the moment where she woke to find one Kara Thrace in her presence. How she wished this could be an everyday occurrence. Minus the gun shot wound and hospital setting of course. But the cold hard reality prevented her fantasy. Or at least that's what she thought.

_She would never be interested in me. She spends all her time with the boys, always with them unless she's with me and her viper. Sometimes I think she's just there to see me, but other times I'm not as sure. _

Shaking the last of the cobwebs from her mind, Cally gave a soft 'hey' in response before a blush set full blown across her face.

'Adorable'

Smiling like two fools in love, neither noticed Dr. Cottle standing in the doorway. It wasn't until he cleared his throat and moved swiftly into the room that either noticed. This caused Cally to redden an extra three to four shades and bite on her bottom lip. Kara however, had once again felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dr. Cottle" Kara said rather formally as she stood from her chair.

_Gods, he must think I'm some strange wack-job smiling like a psycho, but at least I wasn't the only one. And fluttering and slightly light-headed experience is back again, gods I wished it stopped. _

As he moved further into the room and begun to check the IV attached to the specialist arm, the Lieutenant moved to the outskirts of the room, ready to say goodbye to the brunette and let the doctor do his job. It wasn't until she went to say goodbye that it happened again.

Cally for her part had settle down, no longer sporting a reddened face as she grew more comfortable under the doctors knowing looks and Kara's awkwardness. However, she could not hide the displeased and saddened look that came across her features as she noticed Kara moving further away.

"Stay"

It was a small and barely audible command but she listened. How could she not? This girl lying in front of her meant everything to her. She didn't think there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for her.

Moving back into the room, the Lieutenant decided to move closer to the bed rather than the previously occupied chair sitting not far away form her.

_Wow, she actually listened. I wonder what would happen if I told her to sit. Would she go sit on the chair or on my bed? _

Clearing her suddenly dry throat and bringing Cally out of her trance, Kara had to ask; "how she doing doctor?"

Smirking in reply, Dr. Cottle moved to check the monitors attached to his patient before responding to the anxious viper pilot not known for standing still and waiting patiently. He couldn't help but think of the talk he had with the Commander mere minutes before he broke the trance in the room and Adama had left his side.

Letting out a chuckle he realised why he had chosen to walk away rather than confront the two girls. Kara was on edge, that he was certain of. And despite having minimal contact with her, he knew he had to choose his words carefully in case she bit off his head or something similar.

""_Commander" the doctor greeted rather warmly. He had just gotten out of his bunker to be greeted by a few of the crew and William Adama. This was a rear treat he knew. It was not something that happened all too often unless for formal discussions held within the corridor walls when no one partly hoped to catch the other without being conspicuous. _

"_Dr. Cottle" came the reply. It was clear and demanding like always but under the surface tone there was a sense of wavering. This caused the doctor to be on edge. The commander always sounded sure of himself no matter the situation. _

_Moving to walk in formation to Cally's quarter's in the doctor's medical bay, the duo fell into step. Dr. Cottle wasn't sure if there would be a long silence but knew that if something needed to be said the commander would cut to the chase. _

"_How's specialist Cally doing doctor?" he asked after a pregnant pause. _

"_The bullet caused a bit of damage but not too much" he responded before adding, "she will be back on her feet soon enough. That girl is determined" _

_Sharing a smile neither men knew what to add the closer they got to the girl in question. But Adama knew he had to say something. _

"_Doctor" he said, causing both men to stop just before entering the room but far enough out of earshot from the two occupants, not that either would notice as Cally had just started to wake from her slumber. As the doctor raised his white eyebrow, Adama continued; "Cally's a strong girl and I know she'll pull through" _

"_Is there a problem then?" he asked, knowing there was more to be said. _

"_Starbuck is in there" was the curt reply but with the doctors blank stare he knew that he needed to give a better waring of sorts. He was actually surprised by this, he was sure by now that everyone, civilian or not, would know to stay out of the Lieutenants way. Maybe he should make an announcement later, he chucked at this. "it seems that over the past couple of months Lieutenant Thrace has developed a protective streak, I guess you could say. When it comes to out specialist" _

"_I will not be threatened. She must know that I'm just trying to help" it was nearly a plea and they both knew it. It wasn't the first tie the commander had heard it in reference to Kara. _

"_I'm just warning you doctor" he smirked, "choose your words carefully. Kara feels something for Cally, not that she'll do something just yet, but don't burst their bubble. It wont end well"_

_With that he turned and went back to his job, leaving the doctor to think and reflect. It wasn't until he looked into the room that he realised how right the commander was. _

'_Let's hope they get a push' he thought before clearing his throat. _

[if you like it, let me know]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to JediShaylaSora, MarshMelloh and Darkfinder whom gave encouraging reviews. Apologies for taking too long to update.

Dr. Cottle let out a sigh. Choosing his words carefully when breaking the news of how a loved one was doing was part of his job. This was something he had done a lot of over the years, but somehow this was different.

Lieutenant Thrace was staring at him like the faces of many he had looked at before. And although this was the case, something else was at play. He couldn't brush off the words Commander Adama had told him moments ago; _choose your words carefully. _

And that was his intention.

Dr. Cottle gestured for the Lieutenant to take a seat, to which she obliged without hesitation. Something he took to be a good sign.

"She will be okay Lieutenant," he said softly as he moved to listen to the specialist's heartbeat, "nothing a good bout of bed rest and treatment by yours truly couldn't fix" he added for good measure. This thankfully worked out in his favour as Kara gave him a small tight lipped smile. After a few short moments he turned to Cally, "your heartbeat sounds stable and your body seems to be on the mend. Do your best not to cause yourself any pain" he said before adding to Kara; "don't make her laugh too hard, and page me if she needs anything".

And with that he made a swift exit.

Shifting towards the Lieutenant, Cally looked to be momentarily in pain. This made Kara panic. She was at her side in an instant.

"Cally?" she inquired in panic as she jumped to her feet and moved closer to the bed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she continued.

The Lieutenant dismissed any thoughts of her unusual behaviour as soon as they came to her mind. She normally didn't act like a panicked mother hen. But circumstances changed things, changed Kara.

"Little bit of pain I wasn't expecting," Cally informed her before taking hold of her hand and giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. "I'll be fine Lieutenant" she offered hoping that this would give both of them a sense of ease.

Kara could feel the earlier shout of adrenaline and panic start to fade away as she looked into Cally's reassuring eyes.

"Thank the gods" she mumbled, pulling the chair closer to the bed whilst never letting Call's hand go. "You do know that the Doc may very well kill me in my sleep if you hurt yourself so soon after him leaving the room, don't you?"

Letting out a small giggle Cally gave a small nod. "It crossed my mind"

Chuckling at the specialists humour, Kara found herself to be quite content despite their surroundings. "I'm glad your okay then"

Seeing a cloud of unease wash over Kara's features, Cally decided to ask what was wrong with her friend. "Kara? What's on your mind?"

"You"

The one word was out her mouth before she could register the question. And after it was out she couldn't take it back. Not that she would want to if she really thought about it. No this was the truth.

Fighting off a blush Cally asked; "and that made you worry and look sad all of a sudden?".

"No, no of course not" Kara attempted to reassure her friend, giving her hand a squeeze, to which made Cally looked to be more okay with the situation. Looking at their joint hands, Kara knew she should spill the confusing and questioning thoughts running around in her mind. "I was just wondering how this got out of hand"

"I thought you would have been debriefed about everything" Cally mused aloud.

"They did," Kara informed. "Doesn't provide the best answers tho"

She looked sullen. Afraid of the exact answers she had questions to. And this tore Cally apart. She hadn't meant for Kara to worry even though in hindsight she knew she would.

Briefly taken out of the moment Cally thought of all the times the Lieutenant had rushed to her aid. Had looked like she wanted to take apart something to defend Cally's honour. She was basically her personal knight and shining armour.

_The first time Kara had attempted to defend Cally's honour was in the cargo-bay as they worked on the Lieutenant's viper. _

_The were all alone at this late hour, not that either minded much until the exquisite flying vehicle had just expelled a puff of black dust in Cally's directing as she went to lessen a bolt on the exhaust. _

_Cally had been completely in shock. This had never happened before, and why on caprica did it had to happen in front of her crush? She was completely sure of herself when she assumed that Kara would laugh at her when she came round the back to see what had happened. To yell at her or something. _

_That was not the case tho. Kara had simply come round to where Cally had been sitting and looked down at the still shocked brunette. _

_Once bending down, close enough to see what the specialist had done to cause such as effect, Kara hit it with the spanner she was holding. _

_Cally didn't know what surprised her even more at that point. Kara loved her viper more than anything or anyone. Everyone knew that. They knew not to touch her viper, only a few were even allowed to work on it. Cally was one of the special few. _

_But she did. And it wasn't a small tap, a sentiment that one would normally reserve for a child when they touched something they shouldn't have. Nope, this was different. This was Kara hitting her beloved viper for doing something it shouldn't have. In some other universe Cally would have compared this to someone hitting a troll with a baseball bat because it made a pass at the damsel in distress. But that's what it looked like. _

"_Bad" Kara had scolded as she grunted at the viper. After a few seconds, Kara had simply gotten up from the ground and resumed her previous task. _

The second time made Cally giggle aloud whilst Kara gave her a confused look.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you remember the time we went to fix part of Galactica?" Cally asked mirth still in her eyes.

A full blown grin spread across the Lieutenant's face.

_How could I not? I acted totally, out of character. Again. _

Lee had asked Kara to assist him with his controls on his viper. He knew she would help, she loved working on them. And she would work until all hours to fix any problems.

They had been talking about the possible solutions when they overheard the Chief giving orders to his crew. This was nothing unusual so Lee had continued to ramble on. Kara however had stopped listening to him. Her entire focus was on the situation in front of her.

Now there were times where fixing Galactica was part of a specialist's job. And this particular day the Chief had asked Cally to fix the problem. He knew she could fix whatever needed to be done, she was as good as he was, and he was the best.

"I'm not entirely sure what the problem is but Colonel Tigh wants it to be fixed ASAP" the Chief informed her.

Other members of his crew wouldn't normally take a job like this. A job where the Colonel would be watching her every move, in case he thought her to be uneducated. But Cally would, she would because it meant she didn't have to be there anymore.

The Chief had inquired about Cally's friendship with Kara only days before when he saw the Lieutenant hit her own viper. Something so unheard of that he had to think about it twice just to be sure it happened. And with working in close corner's he had only been curious about things. Thankfully, their friendship was strong, and Cally had informed him about her crush. Not that he would have told anyone otherwise, but their friendship was something that both cherished.

With Lee and Kara in the bay; talking, laughing and working on a viper, it made Cally hurt. That was something she shared with the Lieutenant, no other specialist done that with her. Kara never let anyone bit her and the Chief help her with her viper. It was known fact. But apparently she did that with Lee, even if this wasn't her viper it still counted for something.

Grabbing her gear, Cally started to think of all the possible problems she may encounter. The Colonel had a way of pushing people the wrong way. However her thoughts were broken when she heard the Chief mumble in her ear; "heads up"

Spinning around on her heal, her brow furrowed.

Kara was walking towards her, whipping her hands on a rag. Lee only just realising that the Lieutenant was no longer with him as she reached the brunette.

"Hey" Kara greeted, throwing the rag on a table top next to the Chief. "Will you need a hand?"

Cally's mind briefly stopped. No pilot would stop working on a viper to fix another problem, and defiantly not this one. They weren't allowed to work on anything else.

"Kara," the Chief warned in a friendly matter, "you know you're not allowed to work on anything but the vipers"

"Unless there's an emergency" Kara quipped, smiling as she took some of the Specialist tools from her hands.

"And what exactly is the emergency here. In case the Colonel wonders?" he inquired, still keeping his tone friendly. He was curious about her answer, and more than a little amused with her antics.

Others had started to take notice of the trio. Lee had even emerged from his viper and was starting to make his way over.

"Protection detail" Kara stated matter-of-factly.

This caused Cally to giggle at the Lieutenant. "And who are you protecting me from?" she had to know, it wasn't like Kara to do something like this without orders.

"The Colonel" Kara replied, causing everyone to laugh. Most of the onlookers had returned to their tasks, some just continued to look on in case they missed something.

At that moment Lee had gotten close. Close enough to make Cally force out a smile at his presence. It wasn't that she didn't like him. He was just too close to the blonde for her liking. For the Chief's liking either. He too had wanted the specialist to get the girl, and he wasn't alone.

Commander Adama had spoken to him about the duo's friendly nature. Even Boomer had made a couple of passing remarks to him a few times.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked, turning to the Lieutenant. "I thought you were giving me a hand"

"She needs to go with Cally," the Chief injected before Kara had the chance to open her mouth. It wasn't that he thought she would mouth off, well for the most part he didn't think that. He just thought that Lee would be less likely to say no this way.

"You know she can't assist with any problems that don't relate to the vipers" came the curt reply.

He wanted to spend time with his friend, and now she was going off somewhere and he was sure he would not be invited. He wasn't the jealous type, but this was his long-time friend. She was family, practically a sister to him. And now someone was taking her away. Sure Cally had often taken away the blonde's focus, that wasn't her fault. But she held that focus for longer than anyone ever did and he wasn't sure he like that.

"Lee!" Kara scolded. She didn't want to do this in front of everyone, especially since everyone had decided to back to looking at the group. She simply thought that this was a good gesture. She didn't want the specialist alone with the Colonel. Not that her presence would help but she would still be there in case something went wrong.

"Off you go," the Chief joked, pushing the girls towards the exit with his boot. Arms folded across his chest, he knew that if they didn't go now there would be problems.

As they walked through the corridors, they remained silent. Not because they didn't have anything to talk about. They always seemed to have something to talk about. It was because people were staring at them, and it made the specialist nervous.

Few were aware of the pair's friendship, if they didn't go near the vipers. They didn't sit down and eat together. They didn't have many friends in common either. So having the blonde lug her equipment all the way from the bay to the other end of Galactica was sure to raise a few eyebrows. She was just shocked at how many were raised.

Turing down the last hallway, Cally let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't you think that's a little too soon?" Kara asked, "We still have to go in there"

Chuckling, the specialist followed behind.

At least people had stopped looking at her. Judging her for walking next to the blond, who carried most of the equipment. She briefly wondered what it would be like if she were dating her companion. Would people still look at them the same?

Walking into the room, Cally could see the problem. It wouldn't take them too long, unfortunately.

The Colonel stood waiting for them. As he recognised the pair frown came across his features. "You can't be down here" he barked at the Lieutenant.

Rolling her eyes, Kara was well and truly over people telling her this.

"Just came to carry the equipment, sir"

_Was that all she came here to do? Didn't she say she was here for me? Not that I need her protection from the Colonel, but still. _

With a curt nod and some orders of how to fix it he had gone, not wanting to be around the bond any longer than absolutely necessary. And Cally had totally missed what he had said. She had been too wrapped up in her head to pay attention.

"Let's do this, shall we?" the blond asked, bending down to grab some tools that she knew would be needed at this stage of the repairs.

"He told you top leave," Cally informed, too deflated to care how she sounded.

"He says a lot of things to me," Kara shot back before tugging on the brunette's pant leg so she would be joined on the floor with the all equipment she lugged down.

Cally couldn't help but laugh. A full blown, happy as a kid with ice-cream type of laugh. Shaking her head, she bumped shoulders with the Lieutenant before starting to get to work.

Kara had defined orders. She had walked away from working on a viper. She wasn't acting like a protector like she did a few days before. But she was acting different, and everyone could see that. She was being considerate. Helpful. Kind. Something's that was very rarely associated with the blonde. And they were all done for her. And the icing on the cake; everyone saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so I'm attempting to get better at updating this particular story, but I just wanted to thank everyone who commented and gave their support….

She felt like an idiot. She felt so out of place walking those corridors. Well more like hobbling around the corridors on those horrible crutches.

Kara had asked her to meet her down in the break-room to play a round of cards with her. She even gave the specialist a lopsided grin when she told her that she would let her win a round. But Kara wasn't the reason for her unease. It was everyone else.

She had never really gone down to the break-room unless she had to tell someone that someone needed them. So as she passed a few people, she ducked her head and attempted to convince herself that she couldn't feel the heat in her checks rising.

"Cally!" the Lieutenant practically screamed from her seat as the specialist walked into the room. Her massive grin and sparkling eyes causing her dimples to shine through made everyone in the room to look at her.

She couldn't help but blush. There was the badass, rip-your-heart-straight-out-of-your-chest viper pilot looking all exited at here mere entrance in the break-room.

As Kara waved her over and pulled an empty seat from the table behind her, Cally made her way through the clutter of people. People who apparently had nothing else better to do than watch the brunette walked towards the blond.

Cally remembered the raised eyebrows she received when Kara assisted her with Galactica weeks ago. But these were different. Last time they were curious and puzzled. This time they were scrutinizing and as if they were sizing her up.

Cally attempted to put the thoughts behind her and focus on the blond as she finally reached her destination.

Taking a seat between the Chief and Kara, she couldn't help but smile as she received a nudge from the Chief. However the smile quickly faded as she looked around the table. Two of them were viper pilot's that she didn't have much to do with but were nice to her whenever they saw her. One of them was a member of her team and had even visited her in the infirmary so she gave a small smile to him. The last member was Lee, who was sitting directly across from them and he was obviously put off by her presence there. However, he did give her a smile even though she knew it was as forced as the one she knew she was giving him.

She was pulled out of her ravine as Kara pulled the crutches away from her and placed them on a wall not too far out of her reach. Smiling at Kara and squeaking out a small 'thanks' as Lee dealt out the cards for the next round.

"You in?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course she is," Kara responded for her in a tone that can only be described as if someone was speaking to a small child.

And once again all eyes and ears were on her and Kara. It seemed like every time they were together recently they were either interrupted or people just seemed to be staring at time. Some people even edged their chairs closer to the group at her table.

Lee attempted to let Kara's tone slide, and just shrugged her off as he dealt another round. He knew she probably didn't mean it. But it still hurt a little. He was noticing the changes in her more and more, especially since Cally had wound up in the infirmary.

Kara was different. Kara was different and it was because of Cally.

He had nothing against the brunette. She was smart, quiet and knew when to move out of people's way so that she didn't get hurt. There was a time when he thought she could be considered to be his friend. Then the attack on Caprica had changed everything. Changed how people dealt with one another, spoke with one another.

Mostly it had changed Kara.

She was the same with everyone else. That much of her personality he knew would never change. But the little things seemed to have changed. Not with everyone else they knew but with a few members of the crew. She was closer with Lee and his dad now. Friendlier to the Chief and sometimes he thought she was a little too friendly with the specialist.

Kara seemed to be drawn to the brunette like a moth to the flame. Her eyes would dart around the room and rest on the specialist the moment she walked into each and every room. Sometimes it felt she done it even when she knew the room would be empty. Her smile was wider when talking with Cally too. Her laugh seemed like it lasted longer too.

As he went through the list of changes in his head, he could have face-planted himself. He should have seen it before. Maybe he was too wrapped up in himself to notice. But Kara was his family and he had known her for years. Hell she didn't even look this love-struck when she was with his brother.

Chuckling to himself made everyone look up from their cards and straight up at him. Lee just smiled and leaned back into his chair as he shook his head. As everyone shuffled around their new sets of cards, he gazed at the duo.

It was as if no one else was in the room. Just the pair of them.

Kara was attempting to hide her cards as she hid behind her drink and Cally attempted to 'accidently' gaze at her cards. She was having horrible luck after all. But there they were giggling as if they were back at school talking about boys.

Lee gazed around the room, wondering if anyone else noticed. No one else seemed to think much of it, just raised an eyebrow. For a moment he had thought he was the only one that saw it, until he looked at the Chief.

The second their eyes connected they both knew what the other was thinking. And this made the Chief relax. He knew Lee wouldn't go after Kara now, and Cally would be free to get the girl.

Hell after this night he was sure Kara would be putty in Cally's hands. Not that she wasn't already, but his specialist seemed to have more charm tonight than he did another other time he had caught them flirting.

They had already played a few rounds, and with each round Cally had loosened up a little more. He knew she was a bit nervous sitting down with everyone watching them as if it was the most bazar thing in the world. Hell maybe it was to them. They hadn't seen the natural progression like he had or others down in the viper bay.

Everyone down there knew of the pairs growing relationship. Most didn't comment tho so other people didn't know.

At this moment he saw the same thing Lee had. But he had been watching the pair the whole night, watching the small interactions they made. He had seen more, more than either girl would admit to.

There were moments when Cally had changed into a bright shade of red as some innuendo one of the players had made. Nothing about the pair tho, but it was clear that they had thought about the other. He even noticed that when she looked at Kara at the corner of her eye, she bit her lip and attempted to focus on her cards a little harder.

Kara was the same. She nearly choked on her drink at one point when one of the viper pilots sitting behind Lee, had told them that he would love to have a girl work with him on his viper in a suggestive tone. She even watched the brunette at the corner of her eye, and in recent rounds she had even started to make small sounds to coach Cally along. The specialist had even started to play better too.

But it was getting late, and they have cylons to kill in the morning if Kara had it her way. It was time to call it a night.

Rising up from the table he announced his departure as he stretched.

"Getting old?" one of the viper pilots had joked, as he collected his winnings. This caused a round of laughter to follow. One of the young workers on his team even slapped him on his back, and smiled at him. For them it wasn't too late. The night was just starting for most.

"I think I better be off too," Cally mentioned to the group as the Chief finished his stretching. This caused Kara to sober immediately.

"I'll walk you," Kara insisted as she reached for Cally's crutches and stood up.

If no one had entertained thoughts of the pair more than friendship style relationship, they were now. Raised eyebrows were turning into shocked and wiggling eyebrows. Some even sniggered at the pair. Kara was still a player in their eyes after all, or she used to be.

All of this ceased however, when Kara handed Cally her crutches and moved the chair out from behind her. This was not like the Kara they had come to know. This was an entirely different person. One that seemed to dote and pay genuine attention to, with genuine affection.

The initial reactions wore off as Kara placed her hand on the brunette's back and walked her out of the room. She didn't even finish her drink, only muttered her goodbyes.

This was not the Kara they knew at all. This girl was in love.

No one even thought to think of it as wrong that they were two girls of that they were completely different. Half the women had thought of it as sweet, the other half wished they were the ones that had Kara wrapped around their fingers. And the men? They just thought it was hot.

A/N: so I was wondering where to go from here. Any situations you would like to see this pairing in?


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I have not given up on this one just yet, so I provided a chapter that's a bit longer than normal. Let me know what you think.

BSG BSG BSG BSG BSG BSG

It had been exactly three days and four whole hours since Kara had walked Cally back to her room.

Nothing had happened between them.

No declaration of love or a long and passionate night.

Kara was too nervous to try any attempt at that.

However, she did give her a peck on the cheek. And that's what's annoying her so much right now. She wanted to have a moment with the brunette since then but every time she thought they might have a chance at leats just to talk, one of them was always being called away.

Kara had barely said more than 'hi' and the occasional 'how have you been'. She never actually got an answer tho, always being called away.

Cally had gone back to work two days ago. She wasn't doing much but she was doing something and Kara knew it meant the world to her. And because of that she didn't barge up to Adama or the Chief and threaten their lives. Cally was happy, so Kara was going to suck-it-up and be happy for her.

Currently Kara had been forced to train a class of nuggets. Probably not Adama's brightest idea to have her do it but it did give her ego a bit of a boost.

Right now that is something she needs. She needs it because she hasn't seen the specialist in three days and four hours and its killing parts of her. Parts she wasn't sure were still alive after Zak's death.

Zak.

She had loved him all those years ago but she had made a mistake and it cost him his life. She would not make that mistake again. That's why she was being so hard on them today. They probably didn't deserve her wrath but they did need the harsh lesson.

She was sick of re-living those moments when all she wanted to do was move on. Not to some random person but to someone who she could love.

Someone like Cally.

Shaking her head the Lieutenant made her way out of the room and down the corridor leading to the hanger deck. At first she had thought it was to work on her viper to ease some tension.

As she walked to her viper however, she spotted Kat.

The girl irritated her to no end, but she had potential. She wanted to kill cylon's. At the end of the day that's all she needed… well out of the newbie at least.

Attempting not to get in another row with Kat, Kara put her head down and continued on her way towards her viper. Nothing like some quality time, right?

Fortunately for Kara she had not seen the specialist in the room until she had heard the sound of her laughter. Kara briefly thought it was a shock she didn't get whiplash at how fast her head had snapped up and to the brunette's direction.

Green eye's shot daggers.

Not at Cally but at her companion. Kat.

This was not the type of situation she had thought of finding the specialist in. Not when she was fully invested in getting the girl, at some point anyways.

Cally was hers.

She may not have told the entire fleet or written it on the walls but everyone knew something was between them. They had known three days, four hours and twenty minutes ago that something was there. And they all knew not to flirt with the specialist. They all knew to treat her nicely if they ever wanted to live without having to look over their shoulder. Some would say she was scary, but at least all of them knew to back off and now to flirt with the brunette.

They stood not 100 feet away from her. Laughing. Talking. And for the love of the gods, that woman had better keep her hands to herself if she ever wanted to get in the cockpit ever again!

Kara could barely make out what they were saying. It was fait but she could still hear them. It was as if a thousand mega-phones were announcing their conversation in her mind. Echoing off the walls of her skull just so she could hear them again.

Kat had just asked Cally to give her some pointers about how to work on her own viper. Seemed legit enough, the girl did need a lot of pointers. However, it was the way she said it.

Kara didn't like it. Not one bit. So that was it. The girl was going to be killed. No questions asked. And if they were? Kara was pretty sure Adama would convince the President that it wasn't her fault. After all this was too much.

"What's happening?" the Chief whispered loudly in her ear causing her head to hit the wing of her viper. She didn't even notice that he had been there for the last two minutes. Thankfully they hadn't made much noise and no one had spared them a second glance if they looked up at all anyways.

"Frak!" Kara nearly shouted at him, before remembering she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Thankfully she didn't hit it that hard. "Don't do that" she whispered back harshly.

"Kara," the Chief whispered back once her glare had worn off and her attention had gone back to the brunette duo. "You're hiding behind your viper with no tools out and spying on Cally," he deadpanned, earning him another glare from the blond. "Not you watching her isn't creepy," he tried to defend.

Somehow that came out wrong, he knew it.

"Listen very carefully," Kara attempted. Her eyes were still focused on the pair but her hands had grabbed his, squeezing them each time the pair moved closer together. "I didn't mean to spy-"

"Sure"

Kara turned to give him a glare since he had cut her off.

"I was starting to work but I heard them talking and," Kara had trailed off, trying to sound as though this was the most normal thing she had done all day.

"So I will repeat my question; what's happening?" he asked, sounding intrigued as he continued to look at her from his crouching position net to her.

"You're not mad?" Kara asked while attempting to look sincere enough before she cast her eyes back to the brunette pair.

"If you think you have a reason to eavesdrop on a conversation, then I should at least give you the benefit of the doubt," he smiled warmly.

Well until he cast his eyes back to Cally, and he had to force the blond back to their hiding position before she killed someone.

Namely Kat.

The Chief couldn't believe his eyes.

Kat had her face extremely close to the specialist as she continued to explain something while working on the said piece of equipment. Cally had thought nothing of it. And probably never would give it a second thought.

Kara struggled in his grasp. His large body was enough to keep her grounded. His hand was sore from how tight he was grabbing her mouth, trying to get her to shut up.

"Kara listen to me very carefully," he told her, whispering harshly in her ear.

After a few minutes the Chief eased his grip enough that she struggled free but didn't attempt to move. They still had a good view of the pair, but maybe it was safer if they didn't give away the hiding place.

"Cally has no clue that she's being flirted with and do you know why?" Kara shook her head. "She doesn't care about everyone else around her, she cares about you."

That seemed to do the trick.

Kara straightened both of them out. Standing up so that if either of the pair looked over they were no longer hiding, Kara controlled herself.

She seemed confused for a moment which caused the Chief to explain to her as if he were explaining to a child how the world works.

"She likes you, you idiot"

The Chief smiled. He couldn't help it. It was about time she knew anyways, he guessed she hadn't made a move because she was unsure about the specialist feelings for their favourite viper pilot.

"Yeah?" Kara beamed back once he gave her a smile and a gentle shove.

Kara couldn't contain her excitement. She didn't care who saw or how out-of-character she was being. Cally liked her and that's all that mattered.

Kara jumped at the Chief, arms wrapping around his neck as she laughed and smiled. The Chief for his own part couldn't help the infections feeling that came over him at how happy she seemed to be, so he hugged her back. He even spun her around a few times, causing the blond to laugh louder and have everyone in the hanger bay stop what they were doing at the sight of them.

"What's going on?" they heard Lee yell out as he made his way to the pair.

"Nothing," Kara attempted to hide her smile and excitement as he finally made is way over.

As she looked around all eyes were on the three of them. She couldn't see Cally properly, but she had hoped the brunette didn't think she was wacked out on some drug that made her act extremely affectionate.

"Nothing?" they heard Cally ask. She was making her way to the three of them with Kat hot on her heels. "Looks like you had some good news" she commented.

Kara had no clue what to do. Of course she wanted the specialist attention and her eyes solely focused on her but she didn't expect to have no verbal skills what-so-ever. The Lieutenant was having a hard time breathing, let alone being able to answer in English.

"Nope, nothing at all. No good news," The Chief responded after a minute. This caused the four of them to look at him odd while Kara attempted to re-start her vocabulary skills.

Poor Girl.

The Chief and Lee made eye contact after that. Suddenly he knew what had just occurred. Lee had just spent thirty minutes last night telling him that Kara didn't know. But she did know now.


	7. Chapter 7

The commander couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Kara was still family no matter what their 'words' drudged p from the past. She was like a daughter to him and that fact would never change. No matter what had occurred in the past, he still loved her.

Muttering to himself was how the President found him in his cabin.

"Commander?" she inquired, deciding to forgo knocking on his door. It would only rattle him further judging by the way his eyes snapped to meet her own.

"Mrs President," he greeted, standing up and offering her a place to sit. The commander knew her couldn't let his matters with the blonde stew any longer; he had an entire fleet to protect after all.

Nodding her gratitude, the former teacher took a seat next to the man once he went back to his earlier position on the couch. She knew something was on his mind, but knew that she didn't want to start a fight without knowing any facts.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired, "no military problems or problems on other ships?" he was fishing to find a reason for her presence, they both knew it.

"No, nothing like that," she assured, moving to fix her shirt as she turned to face him. "I was looking for some company, I just came back from seeing Dr. Cottle," at the look on his face she quickly added; "I'm not ready to discuss it just yet"

William Adama was enough of a gentleman to know to leave it at that. He could provide company, he may even enjoy hers.

"What's on your mind?" the President asked, leaving back into her seat. She was looking for normal, and the commander seemed to fit that profile… maybe.

"Nothing" he stated rather quickly, earning him a quirked eyebrow and a knowing look. He realised that he had spoken too soon, and to a woman who obviously knew when someone was lying. He almost wanted to joke that he hadn't done his homework because the dog ate it.

"Kara" he stated, letting out a sigh.

"The blond hot shot pilot?" she inquired, earning herself a look radiating off the commander's face like a proud father. At least she had asked a good question judging by his reaction.

"That's the one," he chucked, getting more comfortable in her presence.

"Did she do something stupid?" she asked, making light of the situation she had stumbled into.

"Always" he muttered back before standing and making them both a drink. It wasn't like the stuff back home. Of course it was the same stuff, but it tasted differently up in space. It tasted better, stronger and reminded him to have hope.

"Would you like to elaborate?" the former teacher knew he wanted to, he needed to almost. It was edged onto his face. Not just the fact that something was wrong, but the fact that something was on his mind and had been for days.

The commander wasn't ready to talk about his 'words' with Kara, he may never be ready for that, but he wanted to be able to confine in someone his concerns for the blonde.

"She's in love," he spoke in a gentle tone, handing her a glass which she readily accepted.

Taking a sip of her dink, the President knew she didn't have to talk much. He obviously was going to get it off his chest even without her verbal prompting. For a brief moment she was grateful that he was confiding in her. It may not be about business but it was something more, something personal and she liked that. It was almost normal, almost.

"With the specialist" he elaborated, looking at her to judge her reaction. When he didn't receive one her further elaborated; "you remember Cally don't you? She got injured on the Astral Queen"

And with those last few words, the entire contents inside the Presidents mouth was sprayed across the room, as the commander chuckled in response.

Unable to form coherent questions, the ex-teacher could only gape. She didn't even know where to begin honestly, but to find the answer to any matter she needed some facts.

"Who knows?" she asked, having finished collecting herself and setting her drink aside in fear that she may have a repeat performance.

The commander copied her actions, finding this rather amusing than he wanted to admit. After all this was a better way to discuss his concerns about the pair? He seemed to have made someone else aware of their not-yet-existent-relationship. Not that anyone outside the Galactica was aware of this development, but word had reached nearly all of the crew here.

"Almost the entire crew on board this ship" he stated, earning him a wide-eyed look.

"Who doesn't know?" she asked, starting to feel a bit left out. She wasn't normally one to gossip but this seemed like vital information somehow. Maybe if she knew more she could feel more connected to something outside politics.

"The rest of the fleet and those who haven't interacted with anyone or listened to the whispers," he chuckled. "One poor nugget even attempted to flirt with Kara before she started to train them," he elaborated.

"How did that go?" she asked, not really sure she wanted the details. She knew enough about the Lieutenant from Billy to know that she could be arrogant and violent if she was pushed. Billy had of course given her a brief after the incident on-board the Astral Queen.

"I'll let you know when he starts speaking again," he joked and gave a hearty laugh. "I think she frighted him away," he added, whipping a tear from his eyes as their joint laughter died down.

"How do you know if he hasn't spoken?" the ex-teacher inquired, still making light of a situation that might in fact be a serious issue.

"Lee came to tell me about it earlier," he mentioned, picking his drink back up. The commander was actually starting to enjoy her company, it no longer felt forced. One topic he seemed to be at ease with the most was the antics of his children.

"Want to tell me more?" she was intrigued more now, the blond starting to become more of a person now than just a few sentences in her head.

"Lee said that she turned around and slammed him again a wall," he paused for dramatic effect as he noticed her rapid attention. "Apparently she told him she was taken" he muttered, once again setting his drink aside, condense gone.

"I didn't realise they were together," she mulled over, "Billy didn't mention that"

"They aren't together" he stated. At her perplexed look he further explained; "Kara likes Cally, Cally likes Kara" he explained in a similar fashion that he had used when talking to the doctor. "They don't know about it yet" he added after a few seconds.

"So it's a will they or won't they type situation?" she asked

"They will end up together, no doubt about that" he chuckled. What would a world be like if Kara didn't end up getting the girl? Shaking his head, the commander didn't want to think of that possibility. Frak he might even have to give a few officers a talking to if they flirted with the specialist or maybe have the Chief re-assign them to another shift.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If anyone is still reading this please let me know, I have the tendency to forget that I still haven't finished the story…. my apologies.

The President still had her doubts as she made her way down the corridors with the commander to her side. After their talk the night before she had thought it best to take a tour around the viper bay.

As the duo entered the bay, many workers had stopped to greet them hello as she passed. Adama merely grunted at some, others he offered a few simple words. She wondered if he had lost his voice around the crew, until he approached a group of men.

"Commander, Mrs President," the Chief greeted, turning to meet them as two of the men nodded their greeting before moving away. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"The president wanted to have a proper tour of the Galactica," he shrugged while scanning to bay for some more familiar and personal faces.

"Not usually on the list of places to see, but I am pleased to see you here" the Chief lead with some charm. He was earn with a pleased smile from the brunette female while her companion gave a small chuckle.

"Is there someone you would rather be with?" the former teacher inquired, noticing his wandering gaze. He was obvious but she had no idea who he was looking for so she hadn't mentioned it straight away.

"Starbuck" both men stated with a unified grunt. All three parties smiled at each other.

"Come with me," the younger man motioned to the pair, setting off to find the viper pilot.

They found her not to long after, crouched at the back of the vehicle with a smile on her face. She was covered with grease stains on her hands and a smudge on her face but it didn't seem to impact much on her mood. Rather the opposite actually as she happily worked on the engine.

As the trio got closer to the blonde, they noticed Cally not too far away with her back to them all, chatting happily away about some item or place. The topic didn't really matter, but it was a nice fill in while the specialist worked on a small part.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, turning suddenly towards the viper pilot and their newest guests, neither woman had actually seen approach. "Madam President," she greeted happily.

Kara for her part simply stood from her previous spot and placed herself directly between the specialist and the former teacher. It wasn't that she felt threatened or that Cally had needed someone to protect her. But old wounds lay deep and the blonde had still not completely forgiven anyone for sending the specialist on the Astral Queen.

"Kara," she gently scolded, placing her free hand on the blonde's arm and walked forward to stand by her side.

No one made comment. They all did know that Kara's immediate non-resistance spoke volumes, but stating the matter out loud was not good for anyone.

"Kara, Cally," Adama greeted after a brief silence fell over the occupants. "The President wanted a tour of the bay and I thought it would be nice if she meet the good ones first"

His blunt honesty, proud puff of his chest and sincere tone made each occupant look at him in a new light. Well except from Kara of course, she had seen this side of him so many times that it was like water off a ducks back.

After a bark of laughter from the Chief, the former teacher stepped closer to their small group. "I wanted to invite some people to join me for dinner on my ship and I was hoping that the three of you could join me and the commander?" she asked with a genuine smile. "A few other people will be there too of course" she added as she noticed the younger brunette's slight unease.

"Like who?" the ton wasn't an accusation but the inquiry of the other occupants seemed demanded as Kara asked the simple question.

"Well Billy will be there of course, and the commander has made of list of a few others besides Lee" the former teacher explained hesitantly. She seemed to fit her presidential role rather well, but against the viper pilot she seemed rather put out.

"Lee, Boomer, Tigh and Dualla" the commander offered, smiling at Cally re-assuring. He was well aware that she could be slightly nervous around newer people, hence his select choice of occupants. "But coronal Tigh has already declined the invitation, choosing to stay behind to look after this ship"

Looking at the small and relieved expressions, President Roslin guessed that whoever else was listed as being invited would be alright with the three.

The President and the commander smiled: stage one complete.


End file.
